


Angoisse

by Shadofu



Series: Négatif [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Hollows ne sont pas imperméables à la peur et Shirosaki ne fait pas exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angoisse

Les Hollows connaissaient la peur et Shiro ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Mais il n’y avait qu’une seule chose qu’il craignait réellement.

Etait-ce la mort ? Avait-t-il peur du jour où il cesserait de respirer, de penser, de ressentir ?

Non, car cela n’arriverait que le jour où Ichigo lui-même cesserait de respirer, de penser, de ressentir. Et ce jour-là, Ichigo et lui mourraient en même temps, alors inutile d’en faire tout un plat, n’est-ce pas ? Puisque de toute façon il n’avait aucune raison de vivre excepté Ichigo.

En revanche, Shiro redoutait de mourir seul. Que son existence soit effacée alors qu’il vivait encore, qu’il respirait, qu’il pensait, qu’il ressentait encore.

Si Ichigo l’oubliait…

Si jamais Ichigo l’oubliait…

Comme chaque émotion que Shiro éprouvait, son angoisse était d’une extrême intensité, absolue, sans aucune nuance. C’était un poison qui s’insinuait lentement dans tout le corps. Il y avait d’abord les jambes paralysées, puis l’estomac étroitement noué, l’envie impérieuse de vomir, la gorge sèche brûlée par la bile. Et enfin, le cerveau, dernier refuge de la conscience, était atteint ; toute poussière de raison qui y subsistait encore y était balayée, remplacée par la folie.

Shiro était habitué à la folie, mais pas à celle-là : ce n’était pas une folie saine, ce n’était pas _sa_ folie, celle qui faisait de lui un être surpuissant et unique. Non, c’était une folie différente, étrangère, aussi nocive que banale, qui ne souhaitait que l’asservir et qui probablement le conduirait à sa propre destruction s’il la laissait faire.

Et il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Parce qu’il savait.

Ichigo était incapable de l’oublier. Même s’il l’avait voulu.

Shiro se chargerait toujours de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Et si l’angoisse persistait, si la folie gagnait…

Ichigo viendrait, beuglerait « C’est quoi ce bordel ?!? » et tout s’arrangerait.

 


End file.
